The Sleepover
by qtbubble123
Summary: While the parents are out, Megan has a sleepover and Drake and Josh insist that they watch a scary movie, so what happens when they do? Chaos? reviews appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Drake & Josh

THE SLEEPOVER 

11 year old Megan has a sleepover with two of her friends at her house while Audrey and Walter go to a concert. But then they all see a scary movie and Drake and Josh must calm the girls down while the parents are gone before the sleepover turns to chaos.

[Megan and Josh are sitting on the living room couch watching TV

**Josh: **Why do you like this show? It's so, not the type of show you'd watch.

**Megan: **At least I don't watch the "Fruit or Vegetable" show. You're not supposed to

question tomatoes or cucumbers, you just eat them. Plus I don't like 'Susanna

Louisiana', I'm just watching this episode because it has the Noah Brothers in it.

**Josh: **Oh, you have one of those celebrity crushes don't you? _Rubs it in her face _

**Megan: **Shut up boob, I don't bother you about your Oprah crush. And shouldn't be

consulting mom about my plans tonight?

**Josh: **I already talked to her about your sleepover. You're only supposed to invite two

friends. And shouldn't Drake take some responsibility for this too?

**Megan: **_giggles _Yeah, like he'll ever become responsible… He's in the kitchen

drinking from the milk carton.

**Josh: **Aww, Drake!

_Drake walks in _

**Drake: **Yeah, you called?

**Josh: **Don't drink out of the milk carton! And… Megan's sleepover is tonight.

I have to work from 5-7 so you have to handle them.

_Walter and Audrey walk in _

**Audrey: **Ok boys and Megan, we're leaving now.

**Walter: **If the sleepover turns to chaos call us, which won't happen because our

sweet little Megan wouldn't let us down like that.

_Drake and Josh groan and Megan smiles innocently _

**Megan: **Don't worry Mom, I won't be bad. Them, on the other hand, you have to

worry about.

**Audrey: **Ok Megan, boys, we hope we can trust you while you're home alone.

**Josh: **Do we ever let you down?

**Audrey: **Yes actually, remember that MTV party at our house?

**Josh:** You know about that?

**Walter:** Yes, the police came by and told us. Don't ask… well we better leave, bye!

_exit through the door_

**Josh: **Megan, Can we prepare for your sleepover now?

What movies do you want to rent?

**Megan: **Creature of the Canal. It's that crocodile movie.

**Josh:** Don't you think that's a little scary?

**Megan: **No, I got my mom's brave side of the family. Drake's the one with the

problem. He still thinks there are monsters in the attic.

**Drake: **Hey! You got scared of 'Monsters from the Drain', and I didn't.

**Megan:** But I was nine. Now I'm eleven. You're sixteen and you think

that there are monsters up there.

**Josh: **Ok, ok! Settle down, we'll just get another movie.

[_Megan groans and Drake grins _

**Megan: **Don't smirk at me!

**Drake: **Ooh, I'm so scared.

_[Megan takes a big step forward towards Drake and he backs off hesitantly _

**Drake: **Ok, I guess I won't smirk at you then.

_Megan is laying out sleeping bags and Drake just stands there watching _

**Megan: **Hey are you gonna help me here?

**Drake: **I'm supervising.

**Megan: **Lazy Butt! _(picks up a pillow and hits Drake with it)_

**Drake: **Come here you! _[chases Megan around the room and then picks her up over his shoulder and threatens her jokingly _

**Megan: **Let me down! Josh help! _[kicks around _

**Drake: **Now, if you drive me anymore crazy, I'm gonna do this in front of you friends.

**Megan: **Ok, please let me go! I have a skirt on!

**Drake: **Oops _[drops her _

_[Megan looks up at Drake from the ground _

**Megan: **You seriously have anger management problems. I wish you were weak.

**Drake: **I also wished that I had little brother, not a little sister.

_[Megan sticks her tongue out at him _

**Megan: **Now please help me here. Get my purple sleeping back from my room please, and don't touch anything while you're at it.

_[Drake goes upstairs then returns with the sleeping bags, and when he is downstairs again, Josh enters through the front door with a DVD and toilet paper wrapped around his head _

**Megan: **What happened to you?

**Josh: **Crazy Steve got angry.

**Megan: **Oh. Is that "The Puerto Rican Chupacabra"?

**Drake: **I heard that was on the top 10 movie chart, what it is about?

**Josh: **A bloodsucking beast that is believed to come from outer space. It's really scary… _[Waves the DVD in Megan's face _Are you sure you're brave enough to watch it?

**Megan: **_[stutters a bit _Offfff cccourssse I amm.

**Drake: **Ok, whatever… but don't come to our room in the middle of the night whining about nightmares you've been having. You did that when you watched "The Alien Encounter" with Trevor and me.

**Megan: **My friends should be here in an hour, Josh, make some popcorn, and I'll set up the DVD player. Drake, don't laugh at me here, but what if that movie is too scary?

**Drake: **You don't have to watch it, we'll stay down here and watch it with you guys if you want. It's supposed to be a good movie after all.

**Megan: **Ok. I guess I'll watch it.

**Josh: **I'm back. You want butter on that popcorn?

**Megan: **Sure.

_[An hour later, the door bell rings and Drake goes to answer it _

**Megan: **Is that them?

**Drake: **Yep.

_[Two girls, Janie and Addie walk in _

_Janie is dark colored and fair looking _

_Addie is the Caucasian dirty blonde girl from Unfabulous _

**Janie: **Hey Megan, is this Drake?

**Megan: **Yeah, and that's Josh. They'll be watching the movie with us tonight.

**Addie: **Cool. What movie did you get?

**Megan: **The Puerto Rican Chupacabra.

**Janie: **_[gasps _I heard that's really freaky.

**Megan: **Don't worry; my brothers are here with us.

**Addie: **Well, they can protect us. _[Obviously having a crush on Drake, moves toward him shyly and looks him innocently in the eye _

I'd rather have you as a brother; my brother is boring, Megan, you've met Ben before right?

**Megan: **He seems cool to me, but he's probably also a boob to you, that's what Drake and Josh are, to me.

**Drake: **Hey!

**Josh: **Ok, let's get the movie started. Here's some popcorn.

_[Janie and Addie sit on the floor on their sleeping bags and Megan sits on the couch in between her brother _

_As the movie continues, the girls nervously scream and hold each other, Megan ducks under her covers, and Drake and Josh excitedly watch Megan and her friends get scared over the movie. In the middle of the movie, Megan screams on one scene, and surprisingly, jumps into Drake's arms _

**Drake: **Megan! Get off of my lap.

**Megan: **Turn off the movie! It's too scary.

**Josh: **I knew this would scare you…

_Megan begins to cry softly _

**Megan: **I had no idea it would be that scary, more frightening than anything I've ever seen before.

**Megan: **Drake, Josh, please stay here with us tonight. Please…

**Drake: **_[gives in to her puppy dog look_

Ok, fine. But only tonight. Other wise I will physically exterminate you from my room if you come by tomorrow night.

**Megan: **Thank you. Addie, Janie, is that okay with you guys?

**Addie: **Yes, that movie scared us to tears.

_[Janie nods _

_Well, I hope you guys liked the first chapter; I'll continue tomorrow or the next day. Please review. _


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sleepover: Chapter 2 **

**Josh: **Alright, lemme go and get my sleeping bag.

**Drake: **I'm going upstairs to brush my teeth.

**Josh: **I thought you didn't like to use your electric toothbrush.

**Drake: **That's why I'm going to use yours

[_Runs upstairs _

**Josh: **Aww man!

[_Follows Drake _

**Addie: **I hope they actually come back.

**Janie: **Yeah, me too.

**Megan: **Don't become all paranoid, that was just a movie. It's not like some rare blood sucking beast from Puerto Rico is gonna come and get rid of my brothers

**Addie: **Sounds unlikely.

**Janie: **Yeah, but I can't get my mind off of it. Well, I'm glad your brothers are watching us tonight.

**Addie: **I just hope I don't get nightmares.

**Megan: **I know. I might just end up sleeping in Drake and Josh's room tomorrow night.

[_Drake and Josh enter _

**Janie: **Oh good you're here.

**Addie: **I thought the Chupacabra would be sucking your blood.

**Josh: **Ok?

**Megan: **Never mind her, here Drake; I set up your sleeping bag.

**Drake: **Thanks. And please don't wake me up.

[_Lies down and tucks himself in the sleeping bag next to his sister_

**Megan: **I'll try not to. Night.

[_2 hours later, 1 in the morning_

[_Megan wakes up and screams. This awakes everyone_

**Josh: **What happened!?

[_Megan is breathing heavily clutching onto Drake's shoulder_

**Megan: **I… had… a… nighhhtt…mare.

**Drake: **Dude, are you sure you're ok?

**Josh: **If she weren't, she wouldn't wake all of us up!

**Megan: **I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll fall asleep again tonight. That dream was like the movie come true.

**Drake: **Why?

**Megan: **The last thing I remember was the Chupacabra taking me and Addie away from you guys.

**Janie: **And what happened to me?

**Megan: **Oh it ate you a long time ago.

[_Janie frowns_

**Josh: **I guess we all have to stay up with you then. What do you want to do?

**Megan: **Anything that'll keep my mind off of that movie.

**Drake: **Mom left us some brownies in the fridge; chocolate always helps me forget things.

**Josh: **I don't think it's the chocolate.

**Drake: **_angrily _

Josh!

**Janie: **That sounds good.

_[Drake gets the brownies from the fridge and brings them back _

**Addie: **Here, I'm gonna read this lame fairytale book about fantasy creatures. It'll keep my mind off of that freaky movie.

[_She accidentally turns to the page of monsters and reads on one section… The Chupacabra _

**Addie: **Oh my God! It says here that the Chupacabra has been sighted by many people in places such as Romania, Mexico, Florida, New Mexico, Arizona and… California!

**Janie: **That was smart to mention out loud!

**Megan: **What! So it is real, the Chupacabra gonna get me!

[_Josh runs over to Megan and holds her in his arms _

**Josh: **Megan, I promise that won't happen.

**Megan: **It was a mistake that you let me watch that movie! Now I'll be paranoid forever!

**Josh: **I'm sorry; I had no idea that it'd be so scary. Drake, a little help here please!

**Drake: **Oh yeah. Megan, its okay, Mom and Walter are going to be here tomorrow morning, we only have 8 more hours.

**Josh: **So please try to get some sleep.

**Addie: **Wait, here's something else!

**Drake & Josh: **What!?

**Addie: **The Chupacabra isn't just known to attack goats, it's been known to fly in through people's windows and bite off ears.

**Drake: **That's a myth!

**Josh: **Let me see!

[_He and Drake look into the book and their eyes open wide _

**Josh: **So it's true! That movie's based on a true story.

**Megan: **[_begins to cry more _

It's not true! Stop making me think that! I'm scared.

**Drake: **So are we! Hurry close all the windows and lock the doors.

**Josh: **I'll get the one in the kitchen!

**Janie: **Is this really necessary?

**Addie: **Yes, unless you want the beast to take you first!

**Janie: **Oh, ok[_runs to the back window and pulls the latches to close the windo_


End file.
